Yuga Aoyama
Yuga Aoyama, also known by his hero name, the Shining Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling. He is a student at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is a part of Class 1-A. Appearance: Yuga has a slim body and slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. His Costume is violet in color, having the shape of a lean knight's armor, also possessing a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allows him to use his Quirk. Besides that, he wears a wing shaped visor. Personality: Yuga is a vain and prideful person, thinking of himself as superior to the rest of his classmates, especially in regards to his Quirk. He exhibits extremely flamboyant mannerisms, is fond of posing and likes to grab the attention of those around him, although he frequently gets ignored. His expression rarely changes from a closed smile, even while he speaks or gets hurt, and he's also prone to getting upset if interrupted or questioned. However, this persona is shown to be mostly a farce, as Yuga does hold some insecurities about his Quirk, and in reality, he doesn't see himself as above anyone else. In fact, he appears to think of himself as different from everybody, due to the defective Quirk he was born with. Abilities and Powers: Quirk - Navel Laser: Navel Laser: Yuga's Quirk allows him to shoot lasers out of his navel. If he uses it too much, his stomach will apparently collapse. However, with the help of his Hero Costume, Yuga is able to transfer the energy to his shoulders or knees and shoot out lasers from them. Fighting Techniques: * Art of Seduction: Yuga places his hands behind his head and fires a laser from his navel. This move is first used to destroy a robot during the entrance exam. * Navel Laser Buffet: Yuga fires successive beams not only from his navel, but also from his shoulders, which are equipped with beam openings just like his Sparkle Belt. As a result, this technique puts more strain on him than when he uses his Quirk normally. * Navel Sabre: Instead of fire a laser beam, Yuga concentrates the energy of his Navel Laser forms it into a cutting light blade around his belly button. The light blade is powerful enough to slash several villain bots with ease. History: Like many people with Quirk, Yuga Aoyama manifested his Navel Laser during his early childhood. However, because of a birth defect, Yuga's beams involuntarily leak out from his navel. This led to Yuga developing a certain inferiority complex with respect to other people, to the point of asking his parents why he is so different to everyone. Later, Yuga received a special belt created especially for him to prevent his powers from leaking out, an item he would wear throughout his childhood.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:Class 1-A Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student